Amor Secreto
by CandaceFlint
Summary: INU&KAGel principe Inuyasha y la princesa Kikyou estan comprometidos por capricho de sus padres. Inuyasha conoce a Kagome en un club y hace ciertas cositas con ella sin saber q era la hermana de Kikyou. ahora cuando Inu conoc a Kikyou, el y Kag se encuent


No!!! lastimosamente Inuyasha no me pertenece!

A/N: Hola a todos!! Weno este es otro de mis fics……espero q les guste y por favor review!! Este fic es R por contener ciertas situaciones y tal vez llegue a tener algun q otro lemon más adelante…está originalmente escrito en Inglés pero tambn lo he decidido escribir a español……Agregué algunas palabras en japonés ya que se supone que el fic se desarrolla en Japón……

"Cómo pudiste?? Eres una perra!!" dijo Kikyou molesta. Su cara estaba roja del odio que sentía.

"Gomen nasai Kikyou, yo sólo…." Dijo Kagome rogando que Kikyou la perdonara.

Kag's Pov

Ok, para que entiendan esto, deben saber toda la historia desde el comienzo. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, Hija del rey Makoto Higurashi y la reina Aoi Higurashi; hermana de Kikyou Higurashi. Ella es mayor que yo, y nos llevábamos muy Bién, como hermanas y amigas, hasta que alguien entró en nuestro reino, su nombre es Inuyasha Mushashi. Esto es lo que sucedió.

Pov Normal

El sol estaba brillando ese día. Todo en el reino Higurashi estaba tranquilo, se podía escuchar las olas del cercano mar y el sonido de cada pájaro volando libre en el viento.

Había una hermosa princesa viendo todo esto desde su ventana. Su nombre era Kagome Higurashi. Su linda vista fue perturbada por un toque en la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo al escucharlo.

"Konnichiwa, o genki desu ka?" Dijo Kikyou entrando en la habitación de Kag, muy rápido para lo normal, como si estuviera nerviosa o algo.

Kagome y Kikyou eran hermanas. Eran las herederas del rey y eran muy cercanas. Las 2 lucían casi igual y ambas eran muy lindas, pero Kagome se veía mejor.

"De seguro mejor de lo que estás tú" respondió Kagome buscando un cepillo para peinarse el cabello.

"Es sólo todo esto de estar comprometida" Dijo viendo a Kagome.

"Hai, vas a conocer al muchacho mañana verdad?" Preguntó Kagome parando un momento de peinarse para mirar a Kikyou.

"Hai…." Dijo Kikyou con una mirada triste.

"No te ves muy contenta sabes?" Dijo Kagome sentándose en su cama.

"Cómo puedo estar?!? No sé como és, como luce…nada!! Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo" Le respondió Kikyou

"Que tal si es un hombre viejo, gordo, lujurioso?" Dijo Kag sonriendo.

"Gracias por tu apoyo Kagome" Dijo Kikyou sarcásticamente, dándole una mirada fría.

"Vamos!! El no va a ser así!, además, yo estaré contigo" Dijo Kagome dándole apoyo sinceramente.

"Te invidio" Dijo Kiyou sin emoción.

"Por favor……de qué me podrías envidiar a mi?" dijo Kagome sin creerle.

"No, en verdad Kag-chan, te envidio, eres tan libre……y en unos cuantos años sentirás que no aprovechaste la vida que tienes ahora" Dijo Kikyou sonriendo para ella misma, como si estuviera recordando algunas memorias pasadas.

"Bueno así es la vida, ahora vamos a comer si?" Dijo Kag terminando la conversación. Se estaba muriendo de hambre.

"Primero iré a mi habitación, te alcanzo después" Dijo Kikyou saliendo.

Cuando Kagome estaba lista para salir de su habitación, escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Sabía quien era, su mejor amiga Sango, quien no era de la realeza pero podría perfectamente pretender ser una, ya que era hija de un ministro, quien su familia era muy cercana a la familia real. Se conocieron cuando Kagome era pequeña, ella solía escaparse del castillo para ir a jugar a un parque como cualquier otra niña de su edad haría, sin reglas. Siempre jugaba con Sango y nunca se separaron.

Sus padres se conocían, y sabían que sus hijas eran amigas, pero lo que no sabían era que sus hijas se iban algunas noches a fiestas o clubes. Claro que eran fiestas para gente rica, pero se podía hacer lo que quisieras, tampoco era que Kagome y Sango eran chicas "locas" pero si tenían diversión.

"Konnichiwa Kag-chan" Saludó sango a la ventana de Kagome.

"Ohayou, que tenemos para esta noche?" preguntó Kagome con picardía.

"Iremos a este nuevo club que acaba de abrir, está lista a las 11:30 pm y tienes que ir con máscara" Planeó Sango.

"De seguro lo haré" Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

"Bueno, matta ne" Dijo Sango corriendo por un pasadizo que había descubierto hace mucho tiempo en el jardín de Kagome.

Kagome fue a cenar con su familia. Lo que no le gustaba era que todo era demasiado correcto, sin errores, solo tan perfecto; ella tenía que hablar, comer, caminar etc. En una perfecta manera.

Todos estaban teniendo la cena con mayordomos y cosas de reyes. La reina Higurashi empezó a hablar.

"Estás lista para conocer tu fiance mañana, cariño?" Preguntó, refiriéndose a Kikyou. Esta sólo asintió.

"También quiero que estés ahí Kagome-chan" Dijo su padre.

"Si papá, es decir, señor" corrigió Kagome.

Su madre le dio una muy conocida sonrisa.

Más tarde esa noche, Kagome hizo lo que Sango le dijo. Estuvo lista a las 11:30 pm con su máscara. Bajó por su ventana, haciendo el menor ruido posible para que nadie la notara u oyera. Sango estaba abajo esperándola y vigilando por si alguien las atrapaba. Si el rey se enteraba de todo esto, estaba segura que ella y Kagome estarían fritas.

Finalmente, Kagome consiguió llegar abajo.

"Así que….de qué se trata todo esto?" Le preguntó Kagome subiéndose la máscara.

"Es una noche de máscara, será genial" Dijo una contenta Sango "Vámonos" agregó. Kagome la siguió cerca.

El club estaba lleno de gente, todos usando máscara.

Kagome estaba usando un top con una linda mini-falda y unos botines. Sango también tenía un top, pero en vez de una mini, tenía un pantalón de cuero. Las 2 lucían sexy.

A ellas les gustaba hacer todo esto porque pretendían ser otras personas, en especial con la máscara.

Mientras caminaban por el club, vieron varios chicos wenones, estaban a punto de divertirse bastante.

Inuyasha and Miroku estaban al final del club y vieron a Kagome y Sango entrar, para ellos, sólo 2 chicas lindas entrando al club. De seguro iban a divertirse.

VOCABULARIO

Gomen nasai: Lo siento

Konnichiwa: Hola!

O genki desu ka: Como estas?

Hai: si

Matta ne: Hasta luego.

A/N: Bueno eso fue lo de hoy………el siguiente capítulo será mejor……..REVIEW!! Lo seguiré pronto……..Bye !!!!!

Anits8eli


End file.
